Max Paparella
Ha collaborato con artisti nazionali ed internazionali partecipando a numerosi progetti musicali tra cui Papik, Matteo Brancaleoni, Neja, Paolo Negri, Sam Paglia, Bengi, Ridillo, Frank Nemola, Colle der Fomento, Ice One, Murubutu, Sud Sound System, Jestofunk, Double Dee, Splatterpink, James Thompson, Flavio Piscopo, oltre ad aver intrapreso una propria carriera solista. |}} Biografia Inizia la propria esperienza musicale con la band bolognese Aristocrazia Borghese in qualità di tastierista e programmatore (1993–1996) prima di concentrare i propri studi pianistici nella direzione del jazz e del blues con il maestro Lamberto Lipparini. La passione per lo studio di registrazione e la produzione musicale lo porta a dedicarsi completamente all’attività di compositore, arrangiatore e sound engineer presso l’ MJA Recording Studio di Bologna di cui fu socio e fondatore (1999–2004). Durante questo periodo collabora inoltre con alcuni produttori e dj della Radio LatteMiele, realizzando singoli in ambito Dance e House. A partire dal 2007 inizia a collaborare con le etichette statunitensi Selekta Recordings e Cabana Recordings nell’ambito di produzioni dance e afro-house, in qualità di produttore e remixer. Nel 2008 realizza il suo primo album solista dal titolo “Stack ‘em high” (Hammondbeat, USA, 2008). Il disco vede anche la partecipazione di Paolo “Apollo” Negri. Nel 2010, fonda lo studio di produzione musicale Groove Sound Design, iniziando una partnership con il chitarrista e produttore Valerio Fuiano. A partire dal 2011 inizia una lunga collaborazione con IRMA Records in qualità di mastering engineer e produttore. Oltre 700 mastering di brani del catalogo storico IRMA Records (del periodo compreso tra il 1990 ed il 2000) vengono realizzati presso il Groove Sound Design. Nello stesso anno diventa membro permanente dell'AES (Audio Engineering Society) con la posizione nº90129. Dal 2012 entra a far parte degli Halftones a fianco di Alan Iotti e Giulio Vetrone con i quali produce assiduamente per diverse etichette discografiche tra cui BMG. Nel 2014 come completamento dei propri studi e titoli professionali, frequenta 2 corsi specifici per mastering engineer presso il SAE Institute (UK) conseguendo il massimo dei voti 100/100 in entrambi i corsi. Nello stesso anno e sei anni dopo l'album ‘Stack 'em High’, esce il suo secondo album solista "Crash" (Hammondbeat, 2014, USA). Dal 2015, parallelamente alla propria attività di mastering engineer, si occupa del proprio progetto discografico Peepstyle, coinvolgendo numerosi musicisti nell'ambito smooth jazz, funk e lounge File:Max Paparella at Groove Sound Design.jpg|Max Paparella and his Hammond Organ C3 with Leslie 147. File:Max Paparella and his Hammond Organ C3 with Leslie 147.jpg|Max Paparella and his Hammond Organ C3 with Leslie 147. File:Peepstyle Logo+Testo.jpg|Logo Ufficiale di Peepstyle. File:Logo Ufficiale dello studio di produzione Groove Sound Design.jpg|Logo Ufficiale dello studio di produzione Groove Sound Design. File:Groove Sound Design - Mastering Studio.jpg|Groove Sound Design - Mastering Studio. File:Groove Sound Design - Mastering Studio (Console).jpg|Groove Sound Design - Mastering Studio (Console). File:Mastering Compressors - Groove Sound Design.jpg|Mastering Compressors - Groove Sound Design. File:Mastering ADDA Converters - Groove Sound Design.jpg|Mastering ADDA Converters - Groove Sound Design. File:Mastering EQ - Groove Sound Design.jpg|Mastering EQ - Groove Sound Design. File:Outboard analogici al Groove Sound Design.jpg|Outboard analogici - Groove Sound Design. Discografia Album studio Solista (Max Paparella) * 2007 - Groove Project vol. 1 * 2008 - Stack 'em High (featuring Paolo Negri) * 2009 - Groove Project Vol.2 - Selekta Remixes * 2011 - Groove Project Vol.3 * 2013 - Right Mood (featuring Adam Clay) * 2014 - Crash Peepstyle * 2015 - Blink EP * 2015 - Sold Out EP * 2015 - Fair Lady / Teknik Bit * 2015 - In the Footsteps of the Greats Game Box * 2002 - Rescue Meters Follow * 2017 - Follow The Sun Justin Imperiale & Max Paparella * 2009 - Carribean Ride * 2012 - Alma Del Sonido * 2016 - Bai'O DJ Dennis & Freedom Hill * 2008 - How Many Times DJ Dennis & Erika Guthrie * 2010 - Priority - The Selekta Remixes Compilation * 2012 - Selekta Rewind (Various Artists - Selekta, USA) * 2012 - Selekta Lounge Vol.2 (Various Artists - Selekta, USA) * 2013 - Best of Dance Clubs (Various Artists - IRMA Records, ITA) * 2013 - Past and Present (Various Artists - Cabana, USA) * 2015 - Deep Selekta Swing (Various Artists - Selekta, USA) * 2017 - The Jazz House Independent Vol.8 (Various Artists - IRMA Records, ITA) Collaborazioni in studio * 2000 - Motore Senza Limiti (Gabriele Orsi, Riccardo Randellini) * 2003 - Cose Preziose (Gabriele Orsi, Massimiliano Finelli) * 2004 - The Sounds of Freedom (Paola Granati) * 2007 - A Bigger Tomorrow (Paolo "Apollo" Negri) * 2008 - Muesli (Tony Fine & Donuts - Soulville Rec., ITA) * 2008 - When Love Comes (Justin Imperiale, Martin Mamzer, Susanne Alt - Cabana, USA) * 2009 - Nothing Ever Changes (Justin Imperiale, Dom Navarra - Cabana, USA) * 2010 - Sure It Is Much Harder (New Acid Wave feat. The Blade Co.) * 2012 - Soumba Soumba (Hamza - Selekta, USA) * 2012 - L'ebullition D'amour EP (Justin Imperiale, Yohan Esprada feat. Lorena - Cabana, USA) * 2012 - [[Rhythm into Motion (feat. Kmar)|''Rhythm into Motion'' (feat. Kmar)]] (June Lopez - Selekta, USA) * 2012 - Huge in Japan - Bahia (Justin Imperiale, Ronnie Jordan, Dario Boente - Cabana, USA) * 2013 - Crazy In The Rain (Fdefunk featuring Susanna Abellan - Native Music Recordings, AU) * 2013 - ALT048 LIFESTYLE FUNKY (Adam Menczykowski, Alan Lotti, Alicia Light, Andy Theakestone, Chris Lewis, Giulio Cesare Vetrone, Harry Lightfoot, Mark Anderson, Massimo Paparella, Nikolaj Bjerre - BMG, UK) * 2014 - Relaxing Music, Vol. 1 (Alan Iotti, Giulio Vetrone, Max Paparella - SiFaRe Publishing, ITA) * 2015 - Tale Of Two Cities (Napolangeles - Three Hands Records, ITA) * 2015 - Vaffunk (Disco Dogs - Three Hands Records, ITA) * 2015 - Pablito's Way (Paolo Pavan, Justin Imperiale - Cabana, USA) * 2015 - Deep Selekta Swing (DJ Dennis, Max Paparella- Selekta, USA) * 2016 - Sunset (Fabrizio Giannone, Max The Voice & Max Paparella - Smilax Publishing, ITA) Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale di Groove Sound Design * Groove Sound Design on Discogs * Max Paparella on Discogs * Max Paparella on Linkedin * Max Paparella on Traxsource * Max Paparella on Jazzitalia * Peepstyle MySpace Official * Collaboration with Mind Music Labs * Cabana Recording release 2016 Fonti Categoria:Gruppi e musicisti dell'Emilia-Romagna Categoria:Jazzisti Categoria:Musica elettronica Categoria:Electro house Categoria:Disc jockey italiani Categoria:Produttori discografici italiani